


Pardon My Reach

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Karen has an awkward encounter at the inn.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Pardon My Reach

Karen languidly tapped the rim of her empty wine glass. The chatter of the inn had died down to a few stragglers that were going to stumble home happy-drunk.

Karen usually did. This time it was going to be forlorn-drunk. She debated with herself on getting another drink. She had a terrible pit in her stomach from what occurred a few hours earlier.

The new farmer, Claire, had walked into the inn. That was not the reason for the pit in Karen’s stomach. Claire was nice enough and bought plenty of seeds at the general inn. Karen was sure her mom didn’t have to complain about dad keeping a tab open for other customers with how much money they got from Claire.

But Karen had been sitting at the bar with Rick to her left. Claire had been sitting to her right. And when Rick saw Claire he suddenly stopped talking to Karen and focused his attention on Claire.

Being in the middle of a conversation between two people was bad enough. But it got worse when the two of them got a table and left her at the bar.

There was something else that Karen picked up on; it was something that one would notice even in the slightest and smallest way if there were no new romances in town because of stagnation and then somebody new moved in.

Rick had a different look in his eyes, a different lit to his voice, when he talked to Claire.

Karen thought he was barking up the wrong tree. She had been to the vineyard enough times to know that Claire’s eyes would only wander for Cliff.

Spitefully, Karen was darkly amused that perhaps Claire had instead wanted to visit Cliff and Rick pulled her into an unwanted, impromptu dinner. Maybe she was secretly annoyed that she wouldn’t have enough time to talk to Cliff before the inn closed.

But Karen had to concede that she was jealous. It wasn’t just the romantic aspect. Maybe she had stagnated just as much to assume that Rick would always have time for her.

**Author's Note:**

> When I triggered Rick's blue heart event Karen was in-between Rick and my character, so to me it looked like the two of them were sitting at the bar and my character crashed their conversation. I dunno if the developers planned for Karen's schedule to match up with that heart event but man it was cold.


End file.
